emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03975
}} is the 3,977th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 14 February, 2005. Part 1 In her bedroom in the B&B Charity finishes wrapping a present and signs a card. She murmurs to herself "Happy Valentine's Jimmy." In Brook Cottage Laurel asks Ethan if he minds if she takes over the kitchen for an hour or two that evening as she wishes to cook Ashley a special Valentine's meal. She admires her card and apologises for her insensitivity as Ethan hasn't received one, she asks if he's heard from Niamh but he hasn't. Steph asks Ethan if they have any Anchovy paste. They haven't and she adds it to a shopping list. Laurel whispers to Ethan, asking him to keep Steph out of the way. In Farrer's Barn Eric gets a call from Glynis to invite him for lunch. Eric agrees but he looks concerned. Charity pops round to Wishing Well Cottage and is surprised to find Debbie home from school. Lisa explains that she is feeling poorly. Charity admires Lisa's enormous Valentine's card from Zak and asks Debbie if she's received one. Debbie sullenly answers that she hasn't since her family always seem to ruin her relationships. She decides to go upstairs and Charity suggests she takes Noah with her. Charity sighs at her attitude. Matthew chats to Louise in the Post Office. She is carrying an enormous bunch of red roses and he jokes that she's had to buy them for herself. Louise explains that they're for the B&B and she's happily getting into the Hotel business. Matthew says that he hopes Terry is going to buy her some flowers for helping out. Betty is telling Emily she has had a card with a Kangaroo on it from Seth. She tells Ashley she saw his card to Laurel and asks if he is going to get some flowers to. He produces some from behind his back. Up in her bedroom at Wishing Well, Debbie caresses Noah. She looks worried. Downstairs, Charity checks with Lisa if she's sure Debbie loves Noah as she's been a bit peculiar around him lately. Charity thanks her for agreeing to baby-sit that evening and Lisa fishes for who she may be seeing. Inside the B&B some of the guests arrive early. One of them, Mark Smith, mentions the pub next door as a place for drink before the wedding he's attending. Terry hesitantly looks in Louise's direction and she suggests to Smith that there is a bar in the B&B, she could show them to their room first. Rodney comes into Mill Cottage and is not pleased to see a huge pile of cleaning materials. Nicola is about to get rid of them. She dictates that from now on all her workers will have to store their equipment in their own homes. Betty, Pearl and Len are aghast. Betty takes a vote on it and it's a resounding "No!" Betty thanks Laurel for the rosters and the team head out. Nicola begs Laurel to help her put the rest of the equipment back in her bedroom. Laurel smiles an agreement. Steph comes into Cafe Hope to find Eric having lunch with Glynis and asks to be introduced. Pollard introduces Glynis as the Major. Steph embarrassingly remarks that it's good that Eric didn't get put in prison, saying that it is a shame their business relationship came to a sticky end. Eric cuts her off before she can do too much damage by saying that she is interrupting a meeting and Steph moves on. Glynis comments that it looks like Eric had a lucky escape but is caustic about Eric's lucky escape from going to prison. Glynis decides to let bygones be bygones and invites Eric back on the council but disappoints him with news that he will no longer be on the planning committee. She tells Emily to keep Eric's change. Ethan goes up to Steph and asks if she wants to go for a drink that evening. Steph checks with him whether she is asking him out on a Valentine's date. A discomfited Ethan explains that he is trying to give some space to Laurel as she is cooking Ashley a meal. In Mill Cottage Laurel comes down the stairs asking Nicola if Simon is taking her out for a Valentine's meal. Rodney is packing his briefcase, he is still sore at Nicola for all the cleaning materials being left around. Nicola placates him and he says it is fine as long as there are no more deliveries. There is a knock at the door, a Delivery man announces he's brought a PC and a load of marketing materials. In the Woolpack Eric moans to Val how Glynis has put him on every politically correct committee. It means there is no money in it for him. Val asks him if Glynis has got something against him but Eric denies this saying that it is just her autocratic style. In her bedroom in the B&B Charity finishes applying her make-up and takes a deep breath. Downstairs Louise is getting chatted up by Smith, she fobs him off and drops him the lie that it's hers and Terry's wedding anniversary that day. Terry looks up startled. Charity comes down the stairs glamorously dressed and Louise asks if he has an important date. Charity tells her she wouldn't believe it and she walks out and heads towards the Woolpack. Inside the Woolpack Matthew asks if Jimmy wants another drink but he makes his excuses to his brother and his Dad that he has to get home as he's expecting a call from Sadie. Charity walks in and the three fall silent. Chas complements her and Charity says that she has a special date that night. Part 2 In the Woolpack Eric comes off his mobile phone. Marian Winters wants him to come round and value some things for her. He's very negative about there being any treasures to find and Val calls him a snob. Charity heads on her way. A quietly angry Tom states that it didn't take her long to find another man. Matthew remarks that she's professional. Jimmy says he has to go and Tom tells him to warn the man Charity's meeting about her if he's outside. In Brook Cottage a glamorously dressed Laurel had cooked Ashley a meal. She pours them both some lemonade as Ashley is not drinking for Lent. Ashley tells her that she can have wine but she answers that she's training to be the Vicar's wife. Jimmy pulls his car over outside the bus stop to pick Charity up. Ethan and Steph come in the Woolpack and reject Chas's offer of a Valentine's cocktail. Steph tells Ethan that he's her only friend. She says that it is Tricia's wedding anniversary today but nobody will remember. Chas corrects her and states that they all loved Tricia. At Mill Cottage Simon comes in with some flowers ready to take Nicola out on her date. She says that she can't do as she's surrounded by PC's and marketing material and has to sort it out. Simon offers to stay and help her, then cook her something later. Nicola is grateful but she checks with him whether he had planned to say anything special, but he hadn't. In Home Farm an unenthusiastic Charity awaits Jimmy. He comes in and offers her a gift, it's a stunning necklace. Jimmy tells her that he's starting to have feelings about her and asks her if she feels the same way. He wants to tell Sadie that he wants to be with Charity but Charity suggests she unwraps his present first. It's a video of her and Jimmy together. Charity tells him it's blackmail. Laurel and Ashley are snuggled on the sofa. Laurel mentions that she wanted to get married by the time she was thirty. She reminds him that she'll be thirty-one in a couple of months. Ashley takes the bait and tells an ecstatic Laurel that he'll talk to the Bishop about them getting married on 30 May, the day before her birthday. Back in Home Farm Jimmy gets so worked up he tries to strangle Charity but she tells him she's told someone where she is. She reminds him what he said about his Dad, but it is the mention of Paul Marsden's death which makes him stop and ask her how much she wants. Charity answers £150 grand. In the Woolpack Matthew observes that Charity still gets to Tom. Tom comments that he hopes her new man hasn't as much to lose as he had. In Home Farm Jimmy and Charity argue, Jimmy tells her that he cared for her she could have had everything without the blackmail. Charity replies that she didn't want him, she wanted the money. In Brook Cottage Ethan and Steph return and Laurel tells them the good news that they've set a wedding date. Steph is pleased for her but Ethan is very quiet. Charity is putting on her coat to leave. She gives Jimmy a deadline of the next day to decide what to do. Jimmy wants the necklace back but she refuses and wishes him Happy Valentine's Day. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday